The invention, in some embodiments, relates to the field of chemical and biological processes. In some embodiments, the invention relates to the field of wastewater processing. In some embodiments, the invention relates to the field of chemical reactors.
Chemical and biological processes are often performed in one or more vessels (reactors). Methods and devices suitable for performing chemical and biological processes are sought after.
For example, it is known to use microbial digestion to process wastewater. Methods and devices suitable for wastewater processing by microbial digestion that have advantages over known such methods and devices are sought after.
It is known to use Venturi pumps in the field of chemical and biological reactions, see for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,193,950, Soviet patent application SU 956559-A1 and China utility model publication CN204672151-U.